cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Continuum
The Continuum is the largest and most powerful bloc in history, far surpassing its predecessor, the defunct Initiative. =The Möbius Accords= I. Preamble We, the undersigned alliances, in recognition of our common values and interests and in pursuit of our collective security, strength, and prosperity, enter into this binding agreement in furtherance of those goals. The signatories commit themselves to upholding the obligations they freely undertake by signing this pact. II. Nonaggression and Discourse A – The signatories will refrain from coordinated military action against other signatories. Any signatory found to be engaging in military action against a fellow signatory will be subject to immediate expulsion from this pact and full military retribution. B – All disputes between signatories will be resolved via private diplomatic channels. C – A dispute is defined herein as a disagreement between governments. D – The signatories recognize the value of unity and will refrain from public discourse towards fellow signatories that can be considered inflammatory, hostile, or harmful to the strength and prosperity of the signatory alliances. III. Defense and War A – In the event that any signatory comes under attack, it is compulsory that all other signatories will come to the assistance of the attacked party. B – An attack on one signatory shall be considered an attack on all signatories and will be met in defense by all other signatories with all means of assistance available. This assistance is mandatory and may not be overridden or mitigated by any means, including but not limited to conflicting agreements. C – Assistance is defined as military, economic, intelligence, diplomatic, and all other forms of aid the signatories are able to provide. D – Signatories shall have the option, but not the obligation, to engage in offensive warfare alongside other signatories or to aid those signatories in ways economic or otherwise. E – Notice of offensive military action by any signatory must be given to other signatories no less than 72 hours prior to the commencement of hostilities. This time period will be used for the consideration of whether to undertake supportive offensive action. F – Failure of a signatory to notify the other signatories of offensive military action may lead to a vote for the removal of that signatory from this pact. G – Signatories shall not engage in offensive military action against any alliance which a fellow signatory is obligated by treaty to defend. IV. Diplomatic and Economic Assistance A – The signatories recognize the mutual benefits provided by economic cooperation and may engage in voluntary programs designated for economic assistance or trade. B – Should any signatory become involved in war, it is the duty of other signatories to offer diplomatic aid toward the peaceful resolution of that war, should such be requested by the signatory engaged in hostilities. C – The signatories pledge their diplomatic support to one another and will retain unity in all public discourse. V. Admission of New Signatories A – New signatories may be admitted to this pact by the consent of all existing signatories. B – Admission of new signatories is by invite only. VI. Termination of Membership A – Any signatory may terminate its membership in this pact following a period of no less than 72 hours following the notification of the other signatories. Termination of membership removes the former signatory from all terms and obligations of this pact and will not occur until after the aforementioned 72-hour period has passed. B – Any signatory may bring forward a motion for the removal of another signatory from this pact at any time. Following the initial motion for removal, a discussion period of 48 hours shall take place, followed by a period of 48 hours in which signatories will vote for or against removal from the pact. Voting may be concluded prior to the termination of the 48-hour period if the required two-thirds majority has been reached, but will not be extended beyond the allotted 48 hours. C – All signatories shall be privy to all expulsion proceedings and will not be prohibited from fully taking part in said proceedings. D – A signatory may be removed from this pact by an affirmative vote for expulsion from two-thirds (herein defined as 66% + 1) of all signatories, with each signatory getting one vote. VII. Amendment A - The terms of this pact may be amended by a unanimous vote of signatory alliances, with each alliance getting one vote. VIII. Ratification A - The undersigned alliances affirm that they have approved this pact by whatever means they have in place for such approval, and that they do so without reservation or duress. Signed this 7th day of December 2007, For the New Pacific Order: Emperor Revenge Divine Bovine Overlord New Pacific Order Moo-cows with guns Moo Tang Clan Ain't Nuthin' to $%&@ With Imperator Emeritus Dilber The Pantless Thunderbolt Standartenführer of the Order Bakunin's Dream Imperial Regent New Pacific Order For The Order of the Paradox: Crymson, Grandmaster Feanor, Grand Hospitaller Saber, Grand Chancellor The Order of the Paradox withdrew from the Continuum on the 20th of April 2009 '' For the Independent Republic of Orange Nations: bay102174, President DarkMistress, Secretary of State, IRON Council Shan Revan, Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Council PE Shang, Minister of Defense, IRON Council Finsterbaby, Deputy Minister of Defense, IRON Council Marechal Raphael, Minister of Recruitment, IRON Council Bill N Ted, IRON Council Heft, IRON Council Meterman, IRON Council KevinH, IRON Council For the Mostly Harmless Alliance: Senate: Crafj2 Doc Taco Gunblade MadOverseer Raholia Overseers Denzin - Internal Overseer WCR - External Overseer ArianGD - Operations Overseer Tegalus-Head of Diplomacy ''Mostly Harmless Alliance withdrew from the Continuum on the 20th of April 2009 '' For Sparta: Wolve, King Epik High, King ''Sparta withdrew from The Continuum on the 15th of April 2009. For The Grämlins: Conclave (DAC)Syzygy of New Syzygia; Praetor adhambek of Syria; Executor Steelrat of Ratshole; Judicator Council of Archons HellAngel of A.S.D.F. Bob Janova of Seria The Grämlins withdrew from the Continuum on the 10th of December 2008 For the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance: Sam - Chancellor Ololiqui - Chancellor CWC, High Council Doctor Fresh, High Council Emperor José, High Council Enimecnegnev, High Council Liffer, High Council NeuralLink, High Council Pitpit, High Council RIOT, High Council Wozzname, High Council Valashu, High Council For FOK: Council of Six ikMark - President AvengerNL - Secretary of Foreign Affairs Divi Filius - Secretary of Internal Affairs JanDoedel - Secretary of Defense Mwanatabu - Secretary of Integration MrCyber - Secretary of Economic Affairs And as honorable co-signer Mnoire of mnoiresville ''FOK withdrew from The Continuum on the 17th of January 2009. For the North Atlantic Treaty Organization: Anu Drake - Secretary General King Tom - President Buffalo Niagara - Vice President Lenny N Karl - Secretary of State The Pansy - Secretary of Defense The Secret Designer - Secretary of Interior Pameshlu - Secretary of Treasury For the Old Guard: Dictadora, Triumvir of External Affairs MrNiice, Triumvir of Internal Policies Reyne Mordigan, Triumvir of Operations For Valhalla: noWedge - Regent, Aesir & Tyrant Chefjoe - Vice Regent Lysdexia - Marshal Tronix - Security Consul Irish - Chancellor Tilton53 - Emissary For The Phoenix Federation: Slayer99, Evil Overlord TheBigBad, Evil Underlord See Also Announcement Continuum Category:Alliance groups